Mist
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: After a fight with the clerk, Voldemort goes to kill her for making him pay for his groceries- and finds she can't be harmed by spells. He has 3 months to find her- and when ever they get close- a womanizing Vampire gets in the way. What do do? VOLXOC
1. Chapter 1

_If she could be anything, she would be mist._

_She cannot be caught by magic, or your hands, but only seen._

_My wand cannot harm her._

_For the day I do bring my wand against her,_

_Will be the day I have stopped thinking about her-_

_How she is, or if she's in good health, if she's safe._

_The night that I will think of her is never ending,_

_Just like her capacity to forgive._

Mist

Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day for the both of them. "Ok, Sir that will be $7.59."

"Do you know who I am? How dare you charge me?" He snarled, and she groaned.

"Sir, just pay the bill."

"I refuse."

"Pay the tab so I can get on with my life and meet my quota for the day, please."

"I said I'm not paying for it."

"Well, you're not leaving this store without paying." She said frankly.

"You dare talk to me like that!"

"Come on, man, I've got a husband and 8 kids to feed!" She hissed and he hesitated.

"Really?"

"NO! Just pay the god-damn bill!"

"FINE!" He paid the bill, took his things and left, and she turned around and walked away from the counter.

"BOSS! I'm taking a fucking smoke break!" She snarled, grabbing her coat and going out the back door, pulling out a pack of smokes and lighting up, exhaling. "God, I hate my job!" She said, looking to her left, seeing the same guy she had been arguing with not too long ago. Oh crap. He had a wand out and everything. "Jesus- what now?"

"I'm going to kill you for your tone with me." He said, and she sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette, exhaling, looking at him.

"Oh- but first-" She offered him a cig from her pack of cigarettes, "You want a smoke?"

"This isn't a laughing matter, and no, I don't smoke!"

"Well after chatting it up with you, I need one." Suddenly, something went through her and she blinked emotionlessly. "Was that all you got, big boy?" He was confused, and she put out her cig. "Look- my shift ends in 5 minutes; feel free to try again after that." She said, and went back inside.

(5 minutes later)

She exited the store from the back, and he was standing there, waiting, "I will kill you now!" She nodded,

"Cool, cool. Have fun." She said, walking down the road, and he kept shooting off his deadliest spells- they didn't affect her. Even the killing curse didn't work, as she vanished down an alley.

"I haven't killed you yet!" He yelled and found the alley empty. "Where-?"

"Would you cut it out!" He looked up, seeing the woman standing on the roof of a house, her yellow and blue scarf floating on the cold, bitter wind. "I- have no interest in you following me anymore, so quit it. I want to go home alone." He stared at her- the hatred in her deep blue eyes. "Leave in peace." She said once more, before he cast another spell on her, and it went right through her. "73- That's the seventy-third time you've attempted to kill me. Have you not realized that your spells have no effect on me? This has gotten boring, so I'm leaving now." She told him, and a mist filled the streets as she jumped down and went right into it, the mist thickening into a fog, and she vanished. He went after her, and when the fog had faded away- so did the hazy shadow that was once her. He was livid! There was no sorcery mightier than he, and his pride could not be damaged by a girl, none the less!

The next couple days, he had his minions look for the girl- no sight of her. He had given them all a drawing of her features, and when they showed it to the clerk, he did not know who she was nor had he ever seen or heard of her. They looked into his mind to see if he was lying- he was not- and they returned to their master, empty-handed. He looked himself, but could not find her- until months later when he happened to go to the same shop for something quick. "Going to try and leave without paying a single pound again, are we? That's shoplifting, you know." Rang her voice, making him look up and she stood there.

"YOU!" He exclaimed, and she raised an eyebrow, confused, but otherwise, unfazed, by his yelling at her. "I've been trying to find you for months!"

"What an honor to be sought out by someone like you when I, myself, am of such humble birth." She said emotionlessly, ringing up his items, "That will be 15 pounds." She told him, and he was amazed and belittled by her actions. One again, he demanded if she knew who he was and she didn't even give a hint of emotion, "I know who you are," She said, leaning forward to his ear and whispered, "Voldemort." She withdrew and gave him a frosty look, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're going to pay for your items." She added bluntly, and he glared at her. "Are you going to try and kill me again?"

"No, no." Two black cloaked men appeared on either side of him, "I'll only torture you."

"Just pay for the things you got at least before you do." She said, and he growled, doing so, and she gave him his change back. "Ok, have a nice day." She told him as if he was just another customer.

"How dare you!" On of the men said, glaring at her, and she tilted her head to the side,

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. I'm a convenience store clerk- not a criminal." She laughed, "But at these prices, it's practically stealing! Sorry, I have to say that ten times a day before I go home- and now I can go home." She said, and, like the last time, made a quick exit, the two jumping over the counter, one slipped and fell on his ass, the other went after her, Voldemort glaring at his retarded minion, who scrambled to his feet and followed the other one. They went out a door that went straight to the alley, and she was no where in sight. The Two minions looked around and heard nothing- "Now I'm all up in your FACE!" She said and one of them stumbled backwards and hit the wall behind them, panting, and she stood there. The Goon looked at his companion then her as did Voldemort. "Well…I expected them to be so much stronger…Oh well." The other pulled out his wand and aimed it at her, spitting a spell that went right through her. The next moment, she was in front of him, and her ankle level with his face, before she delivered an upper-cross kick, sending him spinning the other way- whizzing right past his master- and into the other one who had only just regained his footing. Theo two grunted in pain as they both fell to the ground in a heap. She put her foot back on the ground, and walked off as if nothing had just happened, and right by the twisted goons, who both growled at one another to 'get off them' when it was easier said then done.

She rolled she shoulder in its socket, looking back at Voldemort who looked back with an air of irritancy, making her smirk, "If you hate me so much- then why not put a little more effort into searching me out? If you put your mind to it, you will go far, eh?" She chuckled, and walked off into the fog that had appeared and embraced her warmly, hiding her from view, before leaving the alley. Voldemort flew after the fog as it slowly rolled away and sent a spell to disperse it. Only barely, did the fog thin, and a shadow appeared. He reached forward and reached for something- anything- when he hooked something, he pulled back and the girl glanced back at him, the fog rolling away reluctantly, some staying just in case. "Oh, you actually went out of your way to grab me?" She questioned, the Fog raced back and wrapped around her, as what he held turned into nothing but thickened air, "I can do magic too." Her voice echoed, before the Fog grew higher and higher over Voldemort, his minions getting in front of him protectively, attempting to get rid of it, but the spells held no results, as the Fog towered over the three like a tidal wave. "Let's play a game. You have 3 months to find me- if you can find me within those 3 months, then you are free to do what you please with me. If you fail, then you will suffer a penalty. Sound Fair?" she asked, as her image appeared to be lounging on the fog as if it was her enormous pet.

"I accept your terms." He replied and she smiled,

"Ok. Feel free to use any methods you see fit, as I will to. Let the Game begin." With that, the large Fog wall crashed into them with an unseen force, only Voldemort was able to hold his ground- and that took a little more effort than he thought, as his minions were pushed back, out into the street. She was god, and the fog dispersed.

~O~O~O~

"Maybe a Spell?" One of his minions offered, and he reclined comfortably in his large leather chair, thinking.

"How about we make a fake store!" Another squealed girlishly (she was a girl), "Oh, we love to shop!"

"No spells- no shopping." He said softly, deep in thought. A knock at the door, one of his minions coming in with a screaming message, "I wonder who this is from." They ripped it open and it flew in front of Voldemort,

"Good Evening, Lord Voldemort (and his ugly henchmen), I would like you inform you that on the last day of the 3rd month, at midnight exactly, if you have failed to find me, you will lose the game. If you have any responses or questions to this message, please give it to my pet, who delivered this- after half an hour he will come home to me. Have a good night." The message ripped itself to pieces, and Bellatrix huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder,

"Well, what a rude girl! Wouldn't she come over and tell you that herself? Who would dare tempt Lord Voldemort with such a message!" She said confidently, hoping to get praise from her Master for her show, but instead, Voldemort snapped at her,

"Hold your tongue, Bellatrix." He growled and she flinched and looked around, the other Death Eaters glaring at her, and she looked away, "Snape, get me some paper to reply to her message with. What type of messenger did she send?" The door opened to Wormtail, leading a sleek, elegant, white dog, into the house, "What are you doing letting that animal in this house!" He growled, and his goon flinched, look wounded,

"T-This is the messenger, which came with the screamer. I brought it just incase Master wanted to respond…She's a pretty girl." He said, petting the dog, and it wagged its tail very, very slowly.

"First off, that's a male dog." Lucius pointed out, "Second, it's a rare breed, (only 5 in the world I think), and third, not even I could buy that dog." Bellatrix went over to it, and the Dog snarled at her, making her withdraw.

"I work hard to keep this coat clean and its going to stay that way, got it wench?" the Dog asked, and she blinked in surprise. "I only have 14 minutes left- then, I must go out to grab a bite to eat. I have to run, because if I'm not fast, all the virgins will be gone and I will have no dinner!" It growled with a degree of irritancy, and they were shocked.

"Are you a dog or are you a rapist?" Bellatrix asked and the dog glared at her angrily,

"Your opinion doesn't matter, here, WHORE! Go sell your body to someone else!" the Dog snapped, and the other guys in the room (aside from Voldemort) congratulated the Dog, who accepted their compliments, as Voldemort offered up the reply. "Thank you for your response to my Mistress's letter, have a nice day." The dog said, taking the letter, and leaving the house.

"Follow the dog." Lucius and Bellatrix did so, stealthily though- only going out to see the dog had vanished.

"Where could it have gone?" Bellatrix asked stupidly, and Lucius sighed, "If it's a DOG it couldn't have gone that FAR." He said obviously, and there was a scream. "Maybe it attacked some one?" they went towards it and saw tall figure in a black cloak, having pinned a girl against the wall. They peeked out from around the corner, watching, as she slapped him across the face- she looked like the girl Voldemort was looking for. As she tried to make a run for it, the figure grabbed her arm and pulled her back, grinning sinisterly,

"My, my, my, what's the rush, little girl? Wouldn't you like to spend the evening with me?" She struggled in protest, "Oo, don't you look delicious? Unfortunately, you're just my favorite blood type-" She blushed and He ran a hand through her hair, kissing her neck, withdrawing slightly, opening his mouth, and his canines grew extremely long, and she shivered, "Relax, my darling, I won't hurt you- I just leave beautiful love bites…" He grinned, before a rock hit him in the back of the head and he snarled, turning around, letting out a high-pitched shriek at the two, eyes glowing evilly. "What the FUCK!" Lucius glided forward and Bellatrix stayed on his heels, and the creature raised an eye brow, still baring his fangs, the girl shivering behind him.

"We need that girl." Lucius purred and the creature put her in a head lock- his arms under hers, the palms of his hands on the back of her head, and he looked at them from behind her as she groaned softly in pain,

"I don't think so, Warlock." It purred, and kissed her neck, sinking his fang into the soft of the right side of her neck, and there was a loud crunch. She panted hastily, and her pupils shrunk, the irises changing to blood red, and her own canines lengthening. The figure- was a Vampire. The Vampire withdrew and kissed where he had turned her, licking the wound seductively, whispering something into her ear, and released her quickly, the Girl growled and glared at the two. "I will take my leave now- she wasn't really that much of a meal, but I know where to get a good one that will fill me up." He chuckled, walking off, "Take care of them, Dear." He said, blowing her a kiss, and walked off. The girl glared at the two, "Make sure to hurt the whore." The turned female lunged for the two, her nails now claws and she growled.

~O~O~O~

The white wolf came into the house through the doggie door, and changed forms immediately. "Oh, Omi, you're home. What took you so long?" She asked, looking up, and he handed her the reply from Voldemort. "Oh? He replied? Did you get a bite to eat before you came home, Omi?"

"Yes." He told her, kissing her cheek, taking a long whiff of her scent from her neck, "Mmm…you always smell better than all the flowers in the desert!" He exclaimed, kissing her neck, "Tonight, you and I will share a bed, yes?" He asked, his husky voice made her smile, "Your scent always turns me on." She laughed, pushing him away,

"Yeah, yeah, what did you do this time?" She asked, turning another page in the magazine that lay atop her folded legs while she sat in a large chair. He stood and brushed his finger tips under her chin as he walked by to the kitchen,

"I turned an innocent into one of my slaves- the Black Wizards tried to follow me home as I was having my snack- I had to make a delay or the game would be over, right?" she smirked, responding with an 'of course', as he started dinner, and he smirked, looking back at her, "Such a naughty girl to want to play with such a powerful Wizard as Voldemort!" She looked at him,

"Yes, well," She looked back to her magazine, "If he wins, then he won't regret it, but if he loses- well, I'll just give him a second chance- then we'll leave the country." Omi perked up, his wolf ears twitching at the last part.

"We're leaving the country? When, when?" He asked excitedly, and she laughed.

"When V fails the game." Omi 'ooh'd and continued making dinner. "shut up and make my food, slave!" She snapped and he laughed, "Yes, Dear." Omi replied and continued with his cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

Mist

Chapter 2

It had been two months and 25 already. The Death Eater's range of search had been made bigger, but Voldemort only sent one or two out- (usually Bellatrix because she was clingy and always within ear shot). Lucius was off earning his money, Malfoy was in School, Snape was teaching, Wormtail stuck around, and anyone else was busy. Voldemort and his minions had come to welcome Omi- The white wolf that delivered the messages from the woman. Sometimes she responded to his mail- sometimes not. It was always a gamble, but Omi would appear when called (usually) and take his mail to her, and sometimes, return with mail from her to him. When they tried to tail Omi, the Vampire would appear, make his snack of the day a vampire grunt, and in the chaos, Omi and the Vampire would escape. Since the vampire grunts were a pain to kill, it took them a rather long time to get rid of them- more than enough time for Omi to get home and the Vampire to walk off, scot-free, and with a cunning and clever sneer. Bastard.

The Vampire never went out of his way to bother them- it was usually just Stupid Bellatrix being at the wrong place, seeing the wrong thing, and getting, well, stupid. Voldemort got little to nowhere when he sent letters to the girl. The farthest he got, was a response to his inquiring to her name, which said;

_You may call me 'Dokuhime'._

When they looked it up, 'Dokuhime' was Japanese for 'Poison Princess'. So, Dokuhime was her nickname. Voldemort was getting more restless as the days went by, with not even a clue to her whereabouts.

~O~O~O~

Omi stopped in front of the house and changed forms before he opened the door to the house and Dokuhime looked up, "Ah, Omi, I was planning on going out." She informed him, and he frowned, baring his fangs at the idea. Suddenly, he had dipped her, holding her in his arms and she looked at him,

"Have you had Campbell's soup today, because you're looking mmm-mm good." He said, and she laughed, "Ignore this man and ignore your game, come, let's spend a romantic night with a bottle of champagne and some strawberries, under the beauty of the nightly canvas and its diamond-speckled skies." He offered, and she shook her head and he let her stand up,

"Not tonight, Omi." Omi narrowed his slotted-pupil eyes.

"What does this Voldemort have that I don't?" He asked, flexing his muscled, straining the two belts on each bicep, making the leather creak in protest against their stainless steel buckles, and he touched his face, on his right hand, on the knuckles, spelt in papyrus text, was the word was 'DEATH', and in the same fond on the other hand, but with a gothic heart under it, was 'MIST'. "I am strong, I am powerful, and I am stylish." She laughed once more, grabbing her purse, "In 5 days- the game will be over."

"I know, but I still want to give him changes." She told him, going over to him, grabbing the thick leather collar around his neck that held a large dog tag with the letters 'OMI' on it- no matter what form, the collar always stayed around his neck, and she pulled him closer, making him grin, "Come with me- lock up the house and get my wig, let's play in your Darkness." He blushed,

"Y…Yes, of course…" He murmured bashfully, doing what she asked, and they exited the house, Omi locking up, and he kissed her cheek affectionately, the Fog peeking out around the house, and happily galloped in front of them, as Omi wrapped a hand around her waist and she places her hand in the one he offered to her.

~O~O~O~

"This is unbelievably awkward." Lucius murmured, as him and Snape stood in 'Dark Sunrise', a strip club that was a cross between a rave and a strip club. Large plasmas showed of animated videos as a band sang live, and girls danced in cages. The girls danced as if they could do nothing else- each cage held a striper pole and some of the moves neither of the men had seen in their entire life. One in particular caught Lucius's eye and he went over to her. She lowered herself and licked her lips, Lucius looked up. "Hi…hi…you do this every day?" He asked stupidly and Snape struggled against the crowd of raving kids to get over to him, the girl looked him in the eyes, flipping her blonde hair,

"Only on night's when you're here, Honey." She purred, brushing her finger tips under his chin and he shivered with a smile, Snape grabbing him and pulling him back, "Come back when you're wife isn't around, baby doll." She called, winking at him, and got back to her dancing. Snape shook Lucius violently,

"Get a hold of yourself! We're looking for Dokuhime." Snape said, releasing him, and Lucius glared at him, "You have a wife and a child." Lucius idly scratched his cheek, looking away, as if saying, 'no-I-don't'. They looked around- Snape took notice of the 'Vampire' in one of the cages, dancing as well. He also recognized none of them were stripping- just wearing revealing clothing and dancing- Go-Go dancers! They were all Go-Go Dancers. "Don't touch them, Lucius, they'll give you a virus." Lucius waved off Snape's vile comment, and kept staring at the one. They both jolted as an alarm went off- a fire alarm!

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE INTRODUCE A NEW BAND-" _The Disk jockey announced, bridged from the walls grew out to the cages of the Go-Go-Dancers, the cages opening, and they scurried out hastily into open panels in the wall, everything closing behind them, the bridges slipping back into the walls, the cage doors shutting, the panel doors in the wall closing. _"GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO, 'STAR WINE'!"_

The crowd roared in praise, and the 'Go-Go' dancers were in different outfits, all of them, rising from the floor, with their instruments- the Vampire and the Go-go Lucius had been flirting with, in front of them all. The Vampire held an electric guitar, and smirked, and he pulled a dark-tones power core and the girls screamed, as he stepped up to the microphone, grinning, swaying, bobbing from side to side with the heavy base of the speakers, "_Listen to my voice, listen to my lyrics, I want youuu, baby bouu_." He said in a deep, low voice, and the Go-Go dance stepped up to the mic as well, taking it off its strand, and the Vampire looked at her, as she stepped back, rocking her lips, _"Listen to my voooice, listen to my lyyyrics," _Her voice tumbled out, sweet and innocent, as if a song bird was singing out for its mate, and she gestured him to come close as he voice raised in pitch a little to that the soft melody and her voice patched, _"Listen to my voice, drink down my lyrics, savor it until you beg for MORE." _The last part turned as did the soft melody into a dark tone, and they both sang,

"_In the dark, of our night, weee see, only stars. Let your life, me my life, let your soul mix with mine. For the only time of escape is the time, before night. When you're in our embrace, we will not, let you go, le's rejoice in the dark, let's rejoice in the starry GLOOOOOOW!" _They gamed out the Vampire glided closer to her, kneeling down, taking her hand, and kissing it, before jumping back up and strumming out. He return to his microphone, looking at her.

"_Baby girl, let me hold you in my arms. All harm will stay away as long as you. Stay. With. me. Hold me close. Closer than most. Cleanse me of sin, so we can both begin!" _

There was an abundance of energy- the song could be categorized as 'alternative', but it was exhilarating. They watched as the Vampire proclaimed his undying devotion and love to the other female lead singer, and she brushed him off. _"Let me in, to your temple and praise you, my goddess, for you are my one and only Gah-aoood. In my dying moments let me see the stars, reflect, off my last glass oooof wine!" _With that, the song ended, the crowd cheered, and the Vampire went over to the girl, removing his guitar and giving it to some stage hand, before taking the Go-go dancer's hand and leading her away to the front of the stage, where they bowed, and took their leave.

"Let's follow the Vampire- he may have a clue as to the whereabouts of Dokuhime." Lucius shrugged and followed Snape. They followed the Vampire and what could have possibly been his next meal, out the backdoor, which lead to another stone-wall lined alley, as they heard laughter.

"Ooh, yeah, Baby girl, treat me bad." The Vampire purred, before putting his hand against the wall for support, a hand on the girl's ass already, and her legs wrapped around his waist for support. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, upper arms, and let her back rest against the cold wall, as he kissed her palms, eyes closed. They didn't seem like kisses- they seemed more like small offerings or requests to go further. She just smiled gently, and he murmured something, but from their range, they could hear it- it was too low. She laughed at it though and he ran the tips of his sharpened finger nails through her bangs. He was going to bite her! Suddenly, she withdrew her legs and dropped down to her high heels, smiling at him, starting to walk away, but he grabbed the white belt she was wearing with her Go-Go outfit, and lead her back, grinning. His claws under the belt, on her hips, and he turned around sideways. "So- how long have you two been watching?" He asked, and they blinked, coming out, and the Vampire turned to them, keeping the girl behind him. On the countless occasions they had encountered the Vampire and fought him, never before had he sheltered any of his 'snacks', he just turned them into grunts to deal with them, and left. The woman had her hands on his chest from behind, peeking past him at them.

"What are they doing here!" she demanded, and he didn't look back at her,

"Well, they obviously didn't come for our songs. Hmph- seems I got a little carried away." The Vampire grumbled, and her left hand slithered up and into his left bangs, getting submerged in the white of his hair, her right hand on his right shoulder. She tugged his head to his right and he grunted in pleasure, grinning, "Mmn…"

"Get rid of them." She ordered him, tugging once more, "If you don't, I'll beat you into next week!" The Vampire shivered in pleasure,

"Of course, my belladonna!" He told her, before she softly kissed his revealed shoulder, released him and walked off. The Vampire wedged himself between the Death Eaters and the girl as she trotted away, grinning sadistically, and his claws lengthening. "Come and get it, Death Eaters."

"EXPELLIAMUS!" Snape spat and the spell went towards the Vampire. The Vampire summoned up something, and the blue ball of magic split into two and flew past the Vampire, his hair flying back, before he showed off the Dark blue sword he head, its surface glistened, and rain swirled on its blade. "Is that- an Anti-Magic sword?" he questioned and Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes- it's got another bonus or two, but that's the just of it." The Vampire answered, and licked the edge of it, "A gift for my good work in Romania, from my Belladonna. COME! Kill me now!" Lucius pulled his wand from his cane, "Ooo, now THAT'S _classy_."

"I tire of you, Vampire." Lucius said, and murmured the killing curse, the spell hitting the Vampire smack-dab in the chest, and the Vampire grunted. Snape gave Lucius an 'I-could-have-done-that-too' looks, and a dark, menacing laugh filled the air, as the smoke from the spell cleared, and the Vampire stood, the right side of his face drenched in his own blood, from a cut on his head.

"I got a nasty cut on my head when I fell down…" The Vampire observed, reaching up and brushing his hair from the wound, frowning at them.

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I'm undead, retard, I can't die." The Vampire said, groaning, "You irritate me and you're keeping me from spending time with my Belladonna." He dashed past them and there was the sound of a rip, and two crumpled to the ground.

"S-Such speed!" Lucius gasped, and the Vampire walked up to them, his sword vanishing, "You're not human."

"What set you off? The fangs? How I turned girls into vampire grunts to do my bidding? Or my blinding fast speed?" The Vampire asked sarcastically, "But, you may not want to say anything- the blade of my sword is tipped in poison. The more you talk, the faster it spreads." He said, and walked off, hands behind his head, into a fog, "Ah…so boring." He groaned, before vanishing.

~O~ 4 days until the end of the game ~O~

She cleaned the house, as she rocked out to 'Diary of Jane' by breaking Benjamin, the door opened and she looked back to see Omi. "Welcome home."

"Yeah- I dropped those Death Eaters off at the door step…" He said in an unwilling tone, and she smiled as he walked over, grabbing a bandanna and tying up his short white hair in it, grabbing a duster, and began dusting next to her, taking off his shirt in the process and swapping it out for a cleaning belt. "So…running low on cigarettes? Oh, wait, I've been smoking them."

"Jesus, Omi, you're running me dry, you greedy bastard!" she playfully scolded him, hitting him lightly with the duster, and he chuckled, putting his collar on, and continued to clean. There was a knock at the door and Omi's ears perked, his wail wrapping around his leg, and she paused. "I wonder who that could be. Change forms Omi." He nodded and crouched, his structure shortening and his hair grew longer.

~O~O~O~

A white wolf exited through the back door, and walked around to the front, seeing a Death Eater at the door. It was a woman. He believed her name was Bellatrix. Omi ran back into the house, and changed again, "Well, who is it?" she whispered, and he slicked back his hair, taking on a natural peach color,

"A woman caller- go hide for a bit." She did so and Omi touched the name on his dog tag, and it changed to 'Ramon', before he opened the door- shirtless, rock hard-abs revealed, and Bellatrix blushed faintly, looking at him.

"Hello, dear, I'm looking for a girl with dark hair about shoulder length, high lights maybe? About my height, clear, blue eyes?" she asked, but kept staring at his abs, and Omi smiled at her, running a hand through his slicked back white hair,

"No- it's only me in this house, unless of course, you'd like to join me, my Princess of the Dark Arts." He offered, leaning forward a little, brushing his hand against her pale cheek, and she blushed furiously.

"Um- I-Uh- C-Can't…" she stammered, and he pulled his hand back.

"That's ok, come back when you need some help from 'The Casanova', alright?" She nodded and left, as Omi shut and locked the door, his Belladonna exiting, as he panted laboriously, "So…much…work!" He groaned, and she laughed. They ordered in and stayed home, "Oh- I loved your singing a couple days ago." He said, and she grinned,

"You weren't so bad yourself- "CASANOVA"." She told him, and he blushes faintly, his ears back, as well as his marble-like skin. They laughed it up, and continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

_When she found me and fed me, I looked at her and thought;_

'_This is who I want to be with.'_

_When she took me home and let me sleep in the same bed she did, I thought;_

'_This is where I want to be.'_

_When she treated me as if I was family and so did her servant, I thought;_

'_This is the woman I will never leave behind.'_

_And I lay with her now, even after so long…_

_I have no intention of ever leaving her side without a struggle._

(A/N: Mini-contest- PM me if you think you know who this quote is from- hint: it's from someone in this story.)

Mist

Chapter 3

"You idiots!" Voldemort snarled, and Lucius looked away as Snape tried to make up some bullshit excuse. "If the Vampire made the woman leave, that is OBVIOUSLY someone he cares about or his accomplice!" Bellatrix returned, "Have you found her?"

"No- but I found a really hot guy." She responded, and Voldemort told Wormtail to slap her across the face, now angered. "AH!" She didn't respond, rubbing her cheek and Voldemort thought.

"Tonight is the last day, and we have four hours until midnight." Voldemort voiced softly in thought. "Where…could she be?"

~O~O~O~

She glanced up at the clock. 4 hours left. She sighed, pouting slightly, "How could he not have found me?" She blinked at her own thought, and narrowed her eyes, looking up the stairs to the second floor, "OOOOOOOMMMMMIIIIII!" she hollered, and he yelled, falling from the ceiling and crashing onto the stairs. "Were you sleeping and using the banister again!"

"N…No, of course not!" He panicked, getting to his feet, brushing himself off. "W-What did you need, Darling?"

"Go to their hide out and transform in front of them- make sure there's an audience." She instructed, licking the tip of her index finger seductively, and turning the page, making Omi shiver and blush from the simple act.

"Are you sure? Won't that- kind of- give you away?" He asked, and she scoffed.

"Make sure your skin is that of a when that girl came. I may have been wearing a wig, but you are enough of a clue, no?" He thought back and absently said, with a finger on his lower lip, "Yeah, you're right." "In two hours- at 10 PM- go do that."

"What of you, My Belladonna?" He asked innocently, looking down, twiddling his fingers, "I…I just wish this game was over and you and I could go away to America." She closed the magazine, and stood up. "B-Belladonna?"

"Do you remember- your first words to me- when Raj died?" she asked him, not looking at him. He nodded, and she looked at him, "Make sure you stick to your words." She instructed, and he glared at her,

"Not doing such a thing would be unheard of!" He growled defensively, and she stared at him in silence, and his expression softened, "I will do this task." He told her, kneeling, taking her hand, and kissing the back of it, and she leaned down and kissed his forehead, releasing him and he grabbed his trench coat with its high neck collar, and put it on, leaving the house and her side, and she sat back down. The Fog slunk into her home from her kitchen door's doggie door. It slithered from side to side to the chair she sat in and slithered up the side, the fog sliding up from the floor, up the chair from all sides aside the front, not daring to touch her. She looked at it, a wisp floating next to her.

"I will not leave you either. You too will follow me into the night." The Fog wrapped around her wrist, seeping through her open fingers and down her arm, wrapping around her neck, and down her clothes. Her dress burned at the touch of the Fog. "You have a new outfit for me?" A dark black chocker appeared around her neck, and she smiled as the fog wrapped around her thickly, tightly, as if it were miasma. She did not turn it away, and relaxed. The Fog rolled around her hair, and she smiled gently.

~10:03 PM~

The dog entered the house, and they perked, "Another message?" Snape questioned, and the dog made sure they were all there, and sat back on its hind legs, as if begging for a treat, before its Shadow twisted into a demon's face, and lengthened- and so did the dog. It grew taller, its fur shrinking down to tones muscles and tight abs, a trench coat appeared on the newly standing male, and his eyes opened, the thick leather collar around his neck grew bigger, and he grinned, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, smiling at them oh-so-sweetly.

"Good afternoon, Gents." He grinned and they stared.

"The Vampire ate the dog!" Bellatrix said, and He looked at her, and she sighed dreamily, "Oh, its ok, he's dreamy." He looked back at Voldemort.

"I am Omi." He proclaimed, when he spoke, his mouth opening could be seen over the neck collar, "My Belladonna wished for me to change my forms in front of you." Silence. He turned and made his way out, into the alley, "I'll be leaving now. You, and you've got an hour and-" He checked his watch, "-55 minutes." He continued on his way out.

"You work for Dokuhime?" Voldemort asked, and The Vampire angrily twirled around on his heels,

"That, sir, is an understatement!" He declared, and Snape looked confused, before the Vampire glared at Lucius, "And you, Mr.I'm-so-bad-I-can't-kill-the-immortal-sinner, were hitting on her!" Lucius flinched, "Don't you have a wife and a child? SCANDALOUS!" Omi exclaimed, and Snape chuckled, while Lucius looked down, Omi left and Bellatrix followed shyly, creepily whispering softly, 'I want your babies', but her whispers, obviously, fell on deaf ears. Snape followed Omi as he walked, and Omi turned his head around- the entire way, to look behind him at Snape, as he continued walking, "Following me, are we? Don't you think you have enough clues as to where my Belladonna is?" He asked, his entire body twisting around and a large gust of wind came and Knocked Snape harmlessly back and Omi had vanished without the use of the Fog. He hid under a shingle of a house, as a bat, and watched as Snape growled and returned. Omi watched as the Death Eaters and their master, scattered, and He flew up, watching with hawk's eyes, as they searched the streets. He squealed in delight and flew to the streets, changing into a wolf and following his favorite scent, faster than the wind, jumping with ease from the roof to roof, and slipping through cracks- messing with the Death Eaters, and returned to his Belladonna. "I did as you asked- new outfit?" She nodded, "Ohh, it looks so very sexy. Please, whip me in it some time…" She walked past him, "No? Alright, I'm fine with that." Omi picked her up and held her bridal Style, "Mistress, allow me to hold you so that you don't ruin those heels of yours."

"That's acceptable, Omi." He grinned as she rested her head against his chest. "Are they getting close?" He laughed,

"With an hour left? Of course not." He looked down, keeping track of each one with his special eyes. "Then again, we must never underestimate our opponents."

"That's only if they can best us."

"I know, I know." He said, setting her down, "Should he tease them?" The Fog kept behind the building they were standing on, and she smiled, making a forward movement with her hand, and the fog ran over the building and filled the streets, getting so thick you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

~O~O~O~

"This fog again?" Lucius growled, and looked at his watch and stood still. 50 minutes until midnight. The street lamps were on. A pair of glowing orange eyes appeared and he looked back, seeing nothing.

"_You're almost as pretty as a girl. I wonder if your son will taste as good as my Belladonna?"_

Lucius looked around suspiciously, and calmed down as the fog thinned, and he continued his search- and slammed into Wormtail. The two spat and fought, Lucius telling him he was filthy, Wormtail apologizing. Omi's sat on a roof, and looked around for Voldemort, spotting a cloaked figure. She wasn't too far. 40. The fog thickened and Voldemort got pissed, while Omi occupied himself by leading Bellatrix close to Snape and they got in a fight as well. 30 minutes. Omi grinned wickedly.

He and Belladonna would go to America- Omi would work and she would live at home, taking care of a baby- theirs. They would live in a small house in the mountains where snuggling had to be done to keep warm and where the air was fresh and clean. Omi had it all planned out and day dreamed as he looked at his watch. 20. Omi relaxed. Even if he didn't get his way- what ever. Omi was a very patient and flexible person when it came to her. 15. Omi wondered what would happen if Voldemort found her at 12:01! Wouldn't THAT be FUNNY! Would she end the game? Or would she declare him the winner?

~O~O~O~

Voldemort knew there were 10 minutes left. 3 months and not one sight of her. "What would you do- if you found me?" Her voice rang, and Omi distracted the other Death Eaters, leading them away with lies and tricks. "Would you kill me?" She asked.

"That's for me to decide, isn't it?" He asked the Fog, and it waned,

"True, but I would like to have a forewarning if I'm going to be used as a torture victim or a slave." She voiced. The fog parted and created a single pathway for him, "This way." Voldemort airily made his way down the made path to another open area of thick fog. "Have you ever tasted…miasma?"

"I've never been presented with the chance…" He said, and the fog turned a dark purple,

"Now you're presented with it. 7 minutes to find me when you had 93 days. Why can't Voldemort find such a pesky girl as me?" Voldemort growled. Why couldn't he? He had killed thousands of Wizards and witches, his name was feared to bring curses, and he couldn't find a girl? "My miasma can fix any problems you see with yourself- anything at all. It even helped me with my…unfortunate problems. You've 5 minutes left, Sir, its time to decide." Voldemort narrowed his eyes

A clock in the distance stuck Midnight, and Omi couldn't help but smile crookedly and howl with the Clock. Omi looked down to where his mistress had been standing for the past half an hour- and his smile turned into a scowl. The fog had dispersed, and the Game was over. Voldemort stood there with a firm hand on Belladonna's arm, and Voldemort looked up at Omi as he roared, "NOOOO!" He snarled, and began to dissolve from existence, frantically trying to stop it, but he soon vanished from the light of the full moon.

"Congratulations, Lord Voldemort, you've won the game." She said simply with a calm expression. "I do hope you'll find some use for me." Her arm faded from his grip and reappeared at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Mist

Chapter 4

He sat in a chair in the house they used as a base, just sitting there, minding his own business, lying in wait as were the Death Eaters. Bellatrix was unconscious, Omi having put her in a sleeper hold to shut her mouth. The door opened and she exited the room after Voldemort, and Omi stood up, "M…Mistress…" He murmured, eyes pleading that they leave, and she held up a hand to him, eyes closed, head turned to the side. "…Yes, of course." He murmured and left the house, and she followed not to long after, shutting the door behind them. Voldemort sighed and sat down, sinking into the chair.

~Club~

_Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body!_

They danced as if to dance away all the stress, every hair flip sent beads of sweat into the air and the on-lookers were entranced as their hips rolled and shook with such fluid movements it was as if they were made to move this way. Her lips stick gleaming in the flashing lights, and she slowly licked her top lip, sending the men who stood, waiting just for her, into excitement. She spun on the pole like a stripper, and they were amazed. "I wonder what's up with her. She never does this stuff on the norm!" One of them commented, drinking their beer, and she continued to dance violently.

When her shift was over, Omi met her outside, and wrapped her up in a coat, and they went straight home, Omi opening the door for her, and she sat down in her regular chair. Omi took her coat and put it on the coat rack, kneeling down and sliding his hands up her leg slowly, pulling off her pantyhose. He tossed it aside and leaned in, taking off the other one with his teeth and pushing that aside as well, he placed kissed from her ankle to her thigh and withdrew, laying her head in her lap. "You haven't said much since we left the Death Eater's base- something the matter?" She said nothing, and he kissed her neck, "Come, let me taste you- I want your arousal to fill the air." He purred and she was silent. "If you don't say something, I'll rape you!" She looked at him, and he shivered,

"You wouldn't do such a cruel thing to me, would you?" She cooed, and he turned to putty as she touched his face,

"Of course not Belladonna." He answered, kissing her palm, "What did the Death Eater King wish of you?" She sighed and shook her head, running her hand through his hair, "Should I kill his minions for you, Mistress?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"You must trust me, Omi, alright?" She said, and he put his cheek into her palm, nodding, "What price would you pay for my love, Omi, Dear?" She asked him and he looked at him.

"I would pay all the money in the world and give away all the gems it held as well, for your love, Belladonna." He told her seriously, and she nodded. Omi kissed the inside of her wrist, "I would gladly trade in this gift you've given me for your affections. I don't care if your kisses cause death, or your very touch can sent man to the very bring of death, I just wish to be with Belladonna as long as I can."

"Well said." She told him, kissing his forehead. "Go out and get me some herbs to make my drink- I'm so very tired." Omi nodded and left briskly but happily. Omi stood outside the door, and smelt his hair from where she had touched him- her scent still lingered on him, and he ran his hands down his toned chest, licking his lips as some delicious thought, before jumping onto the roof and fleeing to get what they both knew she wanted. The on looker came out from behind the corner and went to the door of the house, knocking on it. Too lazy to get up, she called, "The door is unlocked, come on in." they opened the door and entered her home, shutting it behind him. A platinum blond stood in the small tilted area around the door, a cane in hand. "Hm…You're Lucius, correct? What could you possibly want, I wonder?" She said, putting a hand on her head.

"What did you speak of to Lord Voldemort?" He asked, and she frowned.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I suppose, that is for me and your master to know- something between us, I guess you can say." She answered, and Lucius pointed the tip of his cane at her warningly,

"Tell me now or I'll dismember you."

"Feel free to try, Malfoy." She offered, standing, "Your pitiful attacks wont harm me." She said, and the cane turned to saw dust and he was horrified- his wand withstood it but its own slick paint coat began to peel off. "Your master tried to kill me to. Constantly. Yet here I stand." She said, and her hand lifted up and the cane was restored as well as the paint on Lucius's wand, "You're as much as threat to me as a fly to a frog." She told him rather bluntly, and left to her kitchen, Lucius took his shoes off and followed her. She tied her hair up and put some things in a large black pot, and stirred.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm boiling the blood of virgins for my immortality elixir." She said sarcastically, and put some herbs in the pot and continued to stir. She added things to the pot rather happily, "So, if you're just here to harass me, then you need to get the hell out of my house." She said icily, opening the window, "Babies! Come home for dinner!" She called and kept doing what she was, ignoring Lucius completely. She turned to him, and he blinked when she did, "Why are you still here?"

"I-um- I'm single." He said, and she scoffed,

"I doubt that shit. Why else would you be wearing a wedding ring underneath your left glove, if you were single?" She asked, "Besides- I only do the dancing thing because I like dancing for pervy old guys like you. Kidding. I do it to pay the rent." She said and reached over to what you would assume was a spice rack- but instead of spiced, it held different types of cigarettes. "I THINK…I'll do a 'Lucky' today." She said, and pulled a cig from the 'Lucky' cig pack, and put it to her pink glossed lips. She pulled out a lighter and stirred the pot with one hand, attempting to light her cig up with the other hand, but Lucius took the lighter from her, and she looked at him questionably.

"Allow me." Lucius purred, and smoothly started the lighter, taken aback when a black flame came out of the lighter. She leaned forward and lit the tip of her cig, and pulled back, taking a deep drag and exhaling out the window, holding the cigarette outside the window and taking the lighter back from Lucius.

"Eh- I was dying anyways." She said and chucked the lighter out the window without a care in the world, and kept doing what she was doing. "It's a lot healthier for the environment if you use fire that doesn't give off smoke- like that lighter I just chucked out the window."

"Then why did you throw it out?"

"Because its biodegradable and I have hundreds more." She said, and pointed to it, it's already gone. Lucius looked and all that remained of the lighter was the tube and the metal part. Omi returned and opened the kitchen door, and glared at Lucius. "Oh- welcome home. Did you get what I asked of you?" Omi gave her the bag,

"What is he doing here?" Omi asked, and Lucius stepped back, "Belladonna?"

"He was trying to holler at me earlier." She told him, taking out a bottle of grey liquid- "This doesn't look fresh."

"It is." Omi pushed Lucius towards the door, "Move it, Mistress is working."

"I'm not moving until I know her secret!" Lucius said, and Omi pushed him into a chair.

"Then sit, stubborn human! FUCK I hate your kind!" Omi growled before he was called,

"OMI! Make yourself fucking useful and give him something to eat or something!" she snarled, and Omi winced from her voice, and even Lucius wanted to run away.

"Y-Yes, right away!" Omi promised, and glowered at Lucius before leaving the room.

~O~O~O~

The door opened and Omi entered the Death Eater's base. "Um- Voldemort?" Voldemort looked up at Omi. "Sorry, but- Belladonna won't be coming today."

"What?" Voldemort growled,

"One of your death eaters came over and drained all the energy from her. She's resting right now-" Omi turned as the door opened quietly and she entered the small house. "You should not-"

"Quiet, Omi." She said, and he went quiet, as she sat down across from Voldemort. "I made a pact and I will keep it. I caked on my make up and did my hair so I wouldn't look like shit for this." Omi took off his coat and wrapped it around her, "Go home and get me my drink." He left and she looked at Voldemort. "What would you like to hear today, Sir?"

"Your Birth." He said, and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"I was born in…hmm… Well, in Germany to poor family, in the Ghetto- my parents were 'Aryans'- blond hair and blue eyes." She looked at the ceiling, "It was around- Well, I'm not sure. I can't remember much though. My parents were happy and so was I- (I think)- and I smiled a lot- until they were killed for their looks, of course." She closed her eyes, Omi coming back with a black jar, and she took it and chugged all of the liquid down, and letting out a satisfied sigh. "Thank you, Omi. What else would you like to know?"

"I want to know about your servant." Voldemort said, nodding to Omi as he spoke. She glanced at Omi, and he tucked her in with his cloak and sat down next to the chair she was in.

"That's fair. It was quite a long time ago. I had another Vampire servant but he had suffered a fatal wound. With only a few days left until he died, we were on our way to were my home was and we found Omi on the side of the road, on the verge of death. He was so skinny you could see his bones. He had passed out on the side of the road, about to die of starvation. We was a pure breed, held scars and bruises of coming from an abusive home- it wasn't right for someone of such pure pedigree and he was so pretty. I wasn't concerned in the lightest as first but my servant pulled me into it, and we ended up taking him home. Fattened him up, cleaned him, brushed his fur, and well, my servant exchanged his soul to give Omi all his powers and his body, then died."

"I see." Voldemort said, and Omi looked at her, wagging his tail, and she pet him. "How man has that been? Two?"

"Yes, you have three more." She responded, and Voldemort thought, and Omi looked at her questioningly, but ignored it as she scratched him behind the ears and he turned into a dog and jumped into her lap, curling up. Voldemort thought,

"Hmm…Why doesn't your servant stay a vampire?"

"Because he was originally a dog, but not that he's a vampire, he can change between dog and vampire at will." She responded. "Two more if you want."

"The fog." He said, and she shook her head,

"That is out of your jurisdiction." She told him, "One more." Voldemort thought in silence.

"What was your first servant?"

"Hm…It was a-" "Mistress, I'm going to the store, do you want me to get you anything?" Omi interrupted, breaking the Death Eater's trance of getting involved and they glared at the Vampire who smirked in response. After a long silence, she finally spoke,

"Omi, go and get my gift from the house and make it quick." She said, keeping her eyes on Voldemort as Omi vanished and returned with a small bottle in the shape of a star, in a light purple, see-through, draw-string bag. He gave it to her and she thanked him, holding it out to Voldemort. "This is my personal elixir." She said, and Omi jolted,

"Mistress, no-!"

"Shut up, Omi." She said, glancing at him and looked back at Voldemort, "Consider this a token of our deal, yes?" Omi fidgeted with reluctance. "Now, only you may drink this- no one else- and you should probably keep it on your person." She suggested and he made no move to take it, and she sighed. "I made a large batch of it- I would have had to poison myself to make this deadly- well, it does have a sting to it, but you'll get used to it." She said, and he took it, grinning sinisterly.

"Y-You should give something in return for something so valuable- AH!" Omi said as she pulled on Omi's ear, standing up,

"That's rude and imposing. Just shut up and walk." Omi whimpered and left the house, and she looked at Voldemort, "My apologies for my stupid servant." She said, giving a cordial bow, and left.

"She's so very polite- even if the Vampire is obnoxious." Lucius observed, and Bellatrix blushed, Snape raising an eyebrow. There was the sound of a gun and Snape went outside to see who had fired upon them. Instead, The Vampire was on the ground, and his mistress, walking away. Omi got up, a bullet in his forehead, which fell to the ground when he sat up, getting to his feet.

"Sorry, Sorry, I forgot my place. D-Don't leave me behind." He cried as he ran after her,

"He's- an airhead." Snape observed. "But he's very loyal."

"…I have the 5th question I want to ask her." Voldemort revealed quietly.

"Then- Why not go to her home and speak to her?" Lucius said, and Voldemort thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Mist

Chapter 5

"You wish to speak to mistress?" Omi repeated, hesitating, looking around, "Um- ah- I-I guess so." Omi stepped aside and let him enter, shutting the door. "It's upstairs and the room at the end of the Hall- just be really quiet, she's sleeping." Omi said, and Voldemort glided up the stairs, and Omi shakily smiled, his tail between his legs, and his ears flattened. Voldemort lifted his wand, and the door knob turned silently, and the door opened just as silently. There were black curtains over the windows, the wood did not creak under him, and immediately to his left, and he came face to face with intestines that hung from the ceiling. Blood dripped down from the ceiling, onto the wooden floor, where the remains of what may have been the last visitor, resided. Blood splattered on the walls and the curtains. There was a soft "squelch" and he glanced to his left, and there she was. She slept peacefully in all the carnage, a black veil over her face, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as she breathed the shallow breath of sleep She wore some type of black, ruffled nightgown or dress, but a thick black satin ribbon was wrapped around her legs and slithered over her arms. Large, metal 'marbles', spun on her finger tips, and her fingers were constantly moving- shuttling them around from finger tip to finger tip and when they moves from the thumb, they danced on air and passed one another. There was a pattern- they'd go from the thumb to the pinky ad when they got there, they'd fly over to her thumb, but only one at a time- the same thing going on- on the other hand. On her toes, the marbles just sat there. It's like they were- making sure she stayed on the bed. Voldemort used his want to tempt the marbles- to see if they'd come to him so he could see had power possessed them to dance on her fingers and make them move like a Puppet to its strings.

The marble floated in the air a second, but Voldemort twitched and the marble fell to the ground with a heavy thump. It weighted more than a couple tons! Voldemort tried to pick it up himself, and it would not move- but another hand reached out and touched it, and the marble pulsed before bobbing in the air. "Thank you for ruining my experiment, Lord Voldemort, I very much appreciate it." He looked back and Dokuhime stood there, holding the marble, and toyed with it in her hand, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I came to speak with you." He said bluntly, and she went over to the look-alike, and the marbles all stopped and lifted into the air. She placed the fallen one amongst them, and she waved her hand, before the marbles went back to what they were doing. "Interesting- what's the experiment?"

"This woman is identical to me, but inside of her, I have placed all the rumors of my strength. The marbles way 5 tons each and they measure how much of fake lies the rumors are composed of. I have put her body on my bed, drenched in the blood of my arch-rival, after I killed him, so that she had a feel of my victory and a portion of my own strength. I have also placed her in the fashion of the Compass Rose." Dokuhime went to the other side of the bed, pointing to her arms, "Her left arm- the East, her right- the west, her toes, the South, and I have placed my home in the north, making this perfect alchemy." She said, placing her finger tips on the woman's head, and she smiled, her fingers stopped moving, and she faded away with the marbles. "What do you wish to speak of?"

"I have another question." Voldemort told her, and she nodded, "Aside from the question-"

"If you're wondering if the guts and gore are for the experimentation too, they're not. I killed my arch-enemy in my bedroom, and I saved his blood for my own purposes. I hung up his innards because they do, to an extent, have power within them. When I get bored, I eat them." She told him and he blinked, before she touched her cheek, "The blood of the pure has qualities that clear the mind and keep the body, too, pure. What is your 5th question?"

"Is there a way I may turn my followers into something of yours?" Voldemort asked, and she closed her eyes in thought, before opening them,

"Hm…That's a good, logical question, but, I suppose there is only one or two ways. Unfortunately, in this day and age, even magic couldn't help you much with turning them, Mr.V."

"And that would be-" Voldemort started and his mouth was clamped shut.

"Enough. You've asked your 5 questions. I'm tired, so I will go to sleep. If you wish to wait until tomorrow, go ahead, but I must sleep." Voldemort was pushed out of the room by and unseen force and the door slammed in his face, dark, arcane symbols appeared on the door, and in front of it, two snakes, one's mouth on the other's tai,, and they gently rotated in the air in front of the door and Voldemort.

"Damn it!" Voldemort turned and spied Omi, who jumped, "Um-you're alive?"

"Yes…?"

"She usually kills anyone who goes in- I guess you're special." Omi said, and offered him the stairs, "Are you staying or leaving?"

"I will stay." Voldemort said and Omi sighed,

"I'll clean up the guest room- fuck, what am I, the maid?" He grumbled, walking to a room and opening the door and got to cleaning. Within the hour, Voldemort was sitting on a forest green bed, and Omi was cooking dinner. When dinner was done, Voldemort came out of his room, and saw the snakes curled up together like lovers, sleeping, and the door opened to Dokuhime. She stepped onto the railing and jumped off, before landing and walking to the kitchen, Voldemort took the stairs and they sat at the table. "How was your sleep, Mistress?"

"You sent him in thinking I'd get rid of him, did you not?" Omi flinched, and she glared at him, "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, Omi." Omi gulped and his ears flattened, looking down, he murmured a soft 'yes', and served them. "Omi cooks well for someone still getting used to his hands." She told Voldemort, and ate heartily, Omi smiling and wagging his tail at her comment while he ate. Voldemort looked at the food unsurely. She rudely reached over and took a spoonful of the stew-like concoction given to him, and swallowed it down, "We don't mix business with pleasure- but I just 'taste-tested' your food to make sure it's not poisoned." Voldemort blinked, and tried it himself- it was good.

"Mistress's cooking is better though." Omi cooed, looking at her affectionately and she laughed and shook her head,

"I won't be cooking until I get better, Omi, and you know that. When you're done eating, make yourself useful and go get me some more virgin blood. You're good at that." Omi nodded and changed forms, smiling devilishly, "Shall I help you with your problems?"

"Don't fuck with me, Omi, I'll stake you in the heart in your sleep and tie you to a cross as the sun rises and burns you to ash. I won't even bother to revive you." Omi shivered violently and stood up,

"I'll go get working right away." Omi agreed and left the house after putting his plate in the sink, Dokuhime putting hers in the sink and sighing in satisfaction, going up the stairs,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a nap- after I bathe and then I'll be active." She said, "Sorry- I'm not really in the mood for guests today- that's why I spoke with you for such a short time and returned home." She told him, pointing to her bedroom, "Now- NAP TIME!"

~an hour later~

She came out in a short dress and found the dark Lord reading a book in her favorite chair. She sighed and he looked up, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but are you aware that's my favorite chair?" He shook his head, "Now you know." She pulled out a small bottle of elixir and drank it, coughing, before corking it. "Nothing like a little poison to make you feel alive, eh, Mr.V?" she asked and kissed the small glass vial, before gulping the rest down and the vial melted in her hand when she breathed on it and tilted her hand so that it dripped into a large vase and vanished. "So, Mr. V, I heard you were making an army." Voldemort looked up at her, seemingly glad she mentioned it, and then she added bluntly, "How lame."

"What's 'lame' about an army!"

"Why not power up one person so much they have enough strength AS an army? The soldiers die in harsh climates and get heat stroke. Plus, they get sick and can catch diseases." Omi opened the kitchen door and shut it behind him, wagging his tail and hanging the bag of requested items to Dokuhime. "Now, look at Omi- my retard minion." Omi frowned momentarily, and she pet him, making him wag his tail once more, "He's smart, and is impervious to elements because of his undead status. Plus, there is only one or two ways to kill him, and everything else is worthless on him."

"E-Except tennis balls." Omi commented shyly, and she nodded, producing a tennis ball and chucking it out of a half-opened window,

"Yes, tennis balls." They both watch as Omi stupidly tried to jump out the window and slammed into it instead, falling down, "And then there's your _STUPIDITY_! **OPEN THE GOD-DAMN DOOR, FOOL!**"She said sharply and he opened the door and chased after the tennis ball hastily.

"What do you do all day?"

"Sleep, mostly. Sometimes, I'll go out to that clerk job or me and mi will perform at the strip blub and I'll dance. Little things." She responded, "I'll count that as NOT one of your questions. The Country life is quaint- at least, that was what I was led to believe." She looked at him, "But then my seemingly simple life was ruined by someone. I'll give you three guesses who." Omi came back and growled, "Omi, we were gossiping about you and how you're such a very bad boy." Omi jolted and his ears flattened, his tail between his legs,

"W-What did I do?" Omi asked and she yawned. "D-do you need me to change the sheets on your bed? Or more fresh blood?"

"Hm… the bath water seemed a tad bit cold. Can you check and see if the water in the water heater is still warm? If it's leaking, I'll fix it." Omi nodded and opened a door, which looked like a pantry, and headed down the rickety stairs that were behind it, turning on a light and kept going. She got up, "Would you like some tea?" Voldemort nodded, "I've got black tea, earl grey, chamomile, rose petal, dragon fruit…my blend and Omi's blend…"

"Your blend?"

"Yeah- I like it sweet. Omi is the kind of vampy who likes it strong and heavy." She told him, and she started her blend of tea, mixing a couple things and letting the tea kettle rest on the stove. "'England is a place where magic pours from every nook and cranny, and a place where even the darkest and evilest of wizards and witches fear a man whose name flutters on their lips as only, 'He who Shall Not be Named' and even then, they whisper it softly so that the man will not seek them out and kill them for speaking of him.' This is what I was told of by Omi, before I came here." She pulled out a celery stick and chopped it into pieces, pausing, looking up, "Omi, come and get your veggie snacks." Omi appeared and took a piece of celery and she chopped up more.

"Hey, can we-" Omi started, whispering something to her and she offered him another piece of celery, sighing,

"Let's talk about that when we don't have a guest, Omi." She told him and he leaned forward, hissing softly as he opened his mouth, fangs out, and took the celery from her hand and pulled it into his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully, looking at her. Voldemort noticed something in Omi's eyes he had never seen before, and as he wondered what it was, Dokuhime looked at the whistling kettle and added, "Pour some tea for Mr. V."

~O~O~O~

Voldemort stayed the night and Omi had begrudgingly given him some of his extra clothes to wear, and Omi had vanished into her room. Voldemort absently and innocently cast a couple spells; one for infrared vision, another for enhanced sound, and one to make it seem like he was sleeping. Omi sat next to her bed, laying down, but sitting up, his head and arm on the bed's edge, holding Dokuhime's hand, stroking it with his thumb, and she lay there, breathing calmly.

"What will we do about the Dark Lord in the other room?" Omi asked, "Can't we send him away? Please? It's very awkward for me…" He begged and she opened her eyes slowly, looking at him,

"No, Omi. He won the challenge; he deserves some degree of respect for that." She told him calmly, reaching out and running her fingers through his hair and scratching his ears, "Now hush about him, Omi."

"What if he turns on us?" Omi asked, "W-What if-"

"Omi, that's enough. I said hush." She said sternly, sighing, pulling her hand back, "I'm too tired for your nonsense, Honey." Omi smiled shakily,

"Yes, of course, my apologies. How long will he be staying?"

"He can stay as long as he wants- I'm in no position to argue with him." She told him, closing her eyes, "I'm so tired, Omi."

"I'm going to have a drink- do you want something while I'm in the basement?" Omi asked patiently and she frowned.

"No- just make it quick, and slap a ward on it. Stop using spells to spy on us, Sir Voldemort." She said and Voldemort cancelled the spells, Omi passing by, and grinned a Vampire's smile,

"Would YOU like something from the basement?" He asked and Voldemort looked at him. "We've got intestines, stomachs, tracheas, demon's feet, any type of bloody meat you could want. Or some demon blood? On. The. House."

"No, I think I'm good…"Voldemort said and Omi vanished, reappearing with a bottle of unlabeled 'wine' and two wine glasses, smirking, going into the room and shutting the door.

"Mommy, let's celebrate." Omi said and she laughed, Voldemort getting to his feet and using the spells to look through the door, standing outside of it, as She sat up, the wine and glasses on the night stand, Omi propping up several pillows and she laid against them, relaxed, as he uncorked the wine, grinning, expertly pouring two glasses of wine, suddenly- everything went dark for Voldemort. He couldn't hear their voices- Omi said something to her, and she sighed, looking somewhat- disapproving, shaking her head and saying something. He smirked and said something hastily as they clinked glasses and she drank from hers as he spoke. She drained it- then smashed it over Omi's head, and he crippled momentarily, standing back up and smiling, saying something and cleaning up the mess, and left. "Of course. No, no, don't worry yourself, I'll clean this up- it was my fault for bringing it up, I'll do the clean up." Omi promised and shut the door, stopping by the Guest room once more, giving Voldemort another Vampire 'Smile', "Belladonna wants you, _**SIR**_." Omi said, emphasizing the 'sir' with utter distaste, and left. It was as if Omi hated him for being summoned by his Mistress who he had known for god-knows how long.

Voldemort got to his feet and went to the door, opening it and entering, her back to him, and he shut the door, "Make your self comfortable." She said softly, "You'll be staying here tonight."

"I have a right to decide where I sleep." Voldemort said bluntly, wondering why she thought she was superior to him and could order him around- HIM! Voldemort!

"Ok, then sleep in the Guest Room. Remember, I offered you to sleep her, and my offer will remain open." Voldemort snorted and left the room without another word, and Omi jumped when he slammed the door.

"Hm? He's sleeping in his room?" Omi mused and looked up at Belladonna's room, "I wonder if she told him why nights aren't safe in this house…" Omi shrugged and continued up the stairs and entered her room, shutting the door and laid next to Belladonna, getting under the covers with her and she didn't open her eyes. "Mistress has such a…big heart…to accept someone as sir V into her home and her bedroom." She was silent, "Let's go home soon so you can rest."

"That doesn't sound…too bad…" She murmured, and Omi snuggled close, his arm around her waist and he nuzzled her hair, napping quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Mist

Chapter 6

The Basement door to her home began to shiver, before it trembled and broke off the hinges, falling to the ground, along, thin shadow, sneaking out, and looked at the Guest room, drooling, before dragging itself up the walls and towards the room. It slowly made its way to the bedroom, but became wary of entering, seeing a wand, but it grinned wickedly, moving the wand just out of reach, before entering the room and sucking in any light so that there was just darkness. Its dark grin widened and widened, even when Voldemort woke up. "I have no fear of- whatever you are." It chuckled, like it wasn't here for his fear, before his flesh began to peel off and went to the dark monster, and it opened its mouth, welcoming the cold and twisted flesh. Voldemort clenched his teeth, finding he had trouble moving. It wasn't an illusion- and it HURT.

"Welcome to my dark Realm, Volde-" Suddenly, Voldemort's flesh dropped to the floor and the monster swiped away from the door, shivering, Dokuhime standing there, staring at him. Her hair mussed from sleep, and her night gown's strap had fallen from her shoulder.

"Get. Back. In. My. Basement." She ordered and it shivered, chuckling,

"_I've eaten! You think you can defeat me now, wench?"_ It demanded and she sighed, flicking her hand. Voldemort found that whatever had held him down was gone and his wand flew to his hand, and she watched as the creature blew up and blood splattered against the walls, him, and Dokuhime, who seemed unfazed. She blinked, wiping the blood from her face, "Stupid beast." She said, walking over to Voldemort, the strips of flesh that had fallen surrounded her and she looked at him for permission, "May I?" He nodded and she put her hand on his arm, and his flesh lost and removed, returned to where it had vanished. The flesh that did not piece back with the rest of him, that what was in the beast's belly, was taken from her flesh in exchange. When he was 100% back to health and flesh, she removed her hand, "And this is why I suggested you stay in my room." Was all she said, before leaving for downstairs? She came back up with a glass and walked right past,

"What was that?"

"It was a wild demon I got Omi to catch for me. I needed him for something- but now that he's dead, we'll have to go back and get another." She said, sighing, "Ai, I go get a cup for some water and this happens. How irritating." She groaned and went back to bed. Voldemort got up and went to her room, as she lay in bed and set a glass down on the nightstand, he slipped into bed next to her- to her right, where Omi occupied the other side. She didn't seem to mind him much, as she fell asleep like he wasn't there, and Voldemort wrapped an arm around her waist and moved closer for her warmth.

Although the next morning, he woke up cold and alone. He got up and went down stairs, smelling food, and came to the kitchen where a plate of food had been set out, freshly made, and still hot, as Dokuhime put on a scarf, and Omi slipped into a thick coat. Dokuhime left, and Omi noticed Voldemort, "Dokuhime made breakfast for you. Have a good day."

"Where are you two going?" Dokuhime glanced at Omi over his shoulder with a look that asked him why he was taking so long,

"Well, you killed Mistress's experiment, so, we're going to catch more creatures to use." Omi bowed stiffly and shut the kitchen door. Voldemort looked at the breakfast and sat down, helping himself, and went to his own hideout.

~Romania- Mountains~

He peeked over the edge, and saw the dragon- big, fierce, and with a coat of thick fur, to keep it warm in the cold of the mountain summits. Its fur was a deep blue, and it was drinking from a fountain. He silently readied his bow and set and arrow, pulling the drawstring back, aiming for the creature's neck- before 5 dragon pups barked and yipped, jumping into the spring. The Dragon gave a low growl and pulled them out. Its children- those were the Dragon's own pups. He lowered his bow- until another rival dragon appeared with a coat of dark brown fur, and began to challenge the Mother, who shielded her pups from the other dragons' attacks. He let the air sail through the air, and it pierced the dragon's thick armor with its enchanted arrowhead, and the male fell to the ground, dead. He jumped out from his hiding place, putting the bow on his back and the female growled at him warningly, but he only pulled out the air and the dragon watched, stiff, as he wiped the arrow head of blood, and put it back in its quiver, looking at them and pausing. "Go now, Mother. All is well." The Female looked at him, and then nudged her pups in the other direction and they flew off.

"Oh- you got a male dragon? Good job, Omi." He looked back, seeing Belladonna, who wore a simple cloak, wrapped around to keep were warm and went to her ankles. "He'll be a little heavy- but you'll be able to get him into the basement, right?" she asked, and he looked at the dead dragon.

"If I was to cut him into pieces- the neck, between the shoulder bladed and hips blades, then the beginning of the tail and wing blades- we should be able to, I believe. The wings look a little worn- he must have been an Alpha Male or the brother of one and fought for the Leadership position at some point." Omi said, "I almost- killed the mother of 5 pups before this guy came and started trouble." She nodded, "We're being watched right now, Mistress."

"Get to work, we have to get Big-Daddy here home and get the others." Omi nodded at her order and she walked off, "I think I spotted a Griffin not too far away…" She murmured, and took his bow from him, "Let me use this." She said, and walked off, taking not a single arrow from his quiver, and vanished into the snow-covered crests of the mountain tops. She strode up behind two other men, watching Omi, and she tapped them on the shoulder, making them look back, "Is your master here to?" They jolted. "Lucius Malfoy. Wormtail."

"Eh- H-Hello." Wormtail nervously said under her cold gaze, "My Lord is here-" Lucius hit him with his cane and she hit Lucius across the face with Omi's bow.

"How dare you?" Lucius growled, getting to his feet, and she looked at him calmly, "He was answering a question of mine, not yours. Do not hit him again or I'll kill you." Lucius put his wand to her forehead, and she was unfazed. "Your wand can't harm me." She turned and walked off, crouching and silently making her way towards a griffin not too far away, and produced an arrow from her cloak and set on the bow, pulling back and aiming, and the air glided through the air, and in the blink of an eye, it had hit a tree, near the roots and tied something to the nearest tree- tightly. She put the bow on and Lucius scoffed,

"You didn't even hit him! You missed!" Lucius said, and she was silent, and put her hands over her mouth, mimicking a dragon's roar- acutely well. The Griffin startled, stumbled from side to side and tripped on the invisible trip wire she had just set and she ran at the bird, tying up its beak, feet, and wings. "…"

"If you looked a little closer, the sun glistened off my trip wire, but the Griffin could not see it for I had set it low enough so in the griffin's position, it could not see it." she said, "A skilled Hunter would know this- but you're a spoiled and pampered BRAT." She stroked the griffin, "Shhhh…You'll be fine." The Griffin stopped struggling and relaxed under her touch, before Omi let out a yell, and the Griffin flinched, the three people going over to see what the problem was.

"Mistress, the Dragon male!" Omi yelled, and she looked over, seeing the Dragon on his feet, growling, and Voldemort behind Omi, his want not in his hand. The dragon charged and Omi was able to get out of the way- Voldemort didn't have the agility to dodge, but Belladonna has the speed to counter attack. She dashed in front of Voldemort, threw her cloak in the dragons face, and jumped into the air, holding Voldemort in her arms. Under the cloak, she wore nothing but a pair of daisy duke shorts, and a small short of tan-top that just covered her breasts. She landed away from the dragon and it ripped off her cloak, glaring at her, as she set Voldemort down, holding the bow and the dragon growled and turned to her.

"


End file.
